The Fifth Pevensie Sibling
by moonlitsaphire
Summary: Fourteen year old Kathleen Pevensie has just been sent to live with the McGradys for the war. Along the way, she finds out that she is the fifth sibling in the Pevensie family. Lucy and Kathleen will the best of friends, they work together, and find the magical world of Narnia as they set foot in a wardrobe in a game of hide and seek.
1. Chapter 1

Living with the McGradys wasn't very fun, but at least I was safe from death in the hands of the World War II soldiers. I was sent off about a week ago, and tomorrow or shall I say today because it's already 3 o'clock in the morning, see the rest of the children that she has taken in. I can't wait to meet them, it has been so lonely here, and I just don't feel like I'm being noticed much around here. I have no one to talk to, and I've never had a true friend. I'm still fill with childlike wonders, but I'm fifteen and people are telling me to grow up. I want to stay young as long as I can. Maybe it's time for me to go to sleep, I'm not going to be my usual proper self if I'm tired.

*****

I woke up to light beaming through a crack in my window shades, and then I heard Ms. McGrady walking around the outside. "May I come with you?" I asked. She looked at me with a grave face, and replied, "You'll see them soon, but we can't let anyone see you are here, just yet. I'll be back within the hour." I sighed, but I knew that she was right. Trudging back to my room, I pulled out a book from the bookshelf. I've had nothing to do in this house, so reading books was my best shot. I was already done with half the bookshelf.

I dropped onto my bed, and began to read these books were all about Mr. McGrady, and what his life has been like. I'm guessing their his diaries or biographies, but they are pretty interesting. Ms. McGrady said she would be back by the hour, so all I had to do was read for a half an hour, and then get changed into my best outfit to greet the children or teenagers from England. That's where I'm from as well, and I'm happy to announce that being a small town girl was quite fun.

I walked into my closet pulling out my semi-formal dress and shoes. I laid my dress out on the bed with my sweater for it was fall outside, and I didn't want to be cold. My shoes matched perfectly, and all I needed to do was brush my hair. My wavy light brown hair was so tangled that the brush wouldn't go through. I decided that pulling it up in a bun would be the best solution. I heard the front door open, and I tried to scurry down to meet the others.

"Oh Ms. McGrady, your home safely," I said, as I reached a stop in front of her. I curtsied the way a proper woman would always greet her guests. "Kathleen, I expect you to take these children to their rooms, "Ms. McGrady said. I turned to the children a boy who was clearly about one or two years older than me, a girl who was around my age, another boy who was younger than me, and another girl that was very young. "Please follow me," I said.

I led them to the back of the house or should I say mansion, and explained all the rules that were to be followed. "Maybe some introductions are to be made. Good morning, my name is Kathleen Pevensie," I said, as we reached the rooms where they would be staying in. "Pevensie?" the blonde boy asked. I smiled, "Yes."

"You're a Pevensie?" he asked.

"Please stop asking the same questions, Peter," I answered.

"You know my name?" Peter asked.

"Yes."

"How do you know us?" the other boy asked.

"Edmund, when is your attitude ever going to change? I've been here for two weeks, and everyday they've been talking about your arrival," I answered.

"You must know who I am then, right?" the youngest of the group asked.

"Lucy, you are the youngest Pevensie and Susan is about my age. How old are you, 14 or 15?" I asked.

"Fourteen," Susan answered.

"Me as well,"' I replied.

"Sorry, but who are you? And how do you know so much about us?" Edmund asked.

"I'm your sister. I've been doing my family history research," I answered.

"Sister?" Peter asked.

"Please stop making me repeat myself all the time," I said.

"Pevensie? Sister? Does anyone believe her?" Peter asked.

"I do, she has our last name, and hasn't harmed us," Lucy answered.

"Well, while you are sorting this out, I'll be outside reading see you later," I interrupted.

I walked out of the room, and headed for the front door. I love the flowers, and they seem to bloom whenever I ask them to. It was fun to just hang outside in the fresh air from being stuck in the house all day. I opened the door, and walked through the flower patches they all had flower buds that were ready to bloom. I sat in the middle of the flower patch, and hummed a tune that was meant to be sung when you find your true love.

I've never met my true love, I've always been an outsider. Many people didn't understand my love for nature, so I was always the freak at the school. I wonder how this is going to change my life, and when I would ever change. Sitting down in the flowers was the most fun i'd ever had in days. Nature is a world of peace and it needs love for the flowers to bloom.

I heard someone come up behind me, and I turned around to see who it was. "What are you doing out here alone?" Lucy asked. I smiled. "I'm not alone, the plants and animals are like the only family I've ever had, and I suppose the only family I'll ever have," I replied. Lucy shook her head, and put her hand on my shoulder. "We are your family as well, they just need to sort things out before allowing you in their lives," Lucy said. I looked at her, and her facial expressions showed true sincerity. "Want to see something cool?" I asked. She nodded her head, and looked around. "Watch the flowers, and don't take your eyes off of them. BLOOM!" I exclaimed. I watched the flowers around me flourish,as they became the most beautiful things I'd ever seen.

"Wow. How did you do that?" Lucy asked.

"Flowers were meant to be loved," I answered.

"They are?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, everything in the world needs to be loved no matter how big or small it is," I replied.

"Oh, that's good to hear. You care for everything," Lucy said.

"Yes, everything needs a little bit of caring," I answered.

I smiled, and she laughed. Soon enough both of us were laughing. Wow, I didn't know that having a little sister like Lucy was going to be so much fun. "What's going on?" someone asked. I turned around, and said, "Please tie him up." I looked at Peter, who was now tied from head to toe with vines. "You are the best sister ever," Lucy pipped up. I smiled. "Why because I tied up your arse of a brother?" I asked. She blushed a deep red, and then gave me a small nod.

"Did you hear that, darlings? You are doing a great job," I said to the plants. Peter looked confused. "How?" he asked. It was an easy question to answer, but I let little Lucy produce the answer for her brother. "Flowers were meant to be loved," she said smiling. I gave her a high five. "I'm going to get Edmund and Susan," Lucy said. I nodded.

"Please tell the plants to put me down," Peter said. I was considering it, but then wouldn't it be better if Susan and Edmund got a sniff at what could happen when you double cross me. Plants and animals alike always do as I say. It's weird, it's like I have a connection with them. How did I get the connection though? I had always been abnormal before, and now my own family is probably going to think I'm abnormal. "We'll wait for the rest to get here, and then I let you down," I said. He sighed. "I believe you are my sister," Peter said. My heart racing, I asked, "What changed your mind?" Peter looked at me with a surprised look. "You get along so well with Lucy, and you look like Susan," he answered. I shrugged. "I do?" I asked.

"I've never seen Lucy get along with anyone as she gets along with Susan, and haven't you taken a good look at yourself, you look like Susan," Peter explained. I pulled out my hand mirror, and looked at myself. Peter was right, I did look like Susan. I smiled at myself. "Susan, Edmund, look Kathleen tied Peter up," Lucy called out laughing. They all came to a stop in front of Peter, and Susan began to giggle, but she tried to hide it. Edmund just stared at Peter dumbstruck. I giggled.

"Alright, you can let him go now," I told the plants, and little by little the plants pulled away from Peter. Being suspended in the air and plants not exactly being cooperative with him, I watched as they let him drop. I dived under grabbing him. "Next time I tell you to let someone go, I want you to place them down slowly, unless they are a threat to any of us," I scolded. I couldn't stay mad at the flowers forever, so I leaned in, and touch a flower like it was baby. I had never felt so upset in my life, but then I didn't have to I was always alone anyway.

"Hey, you okay?" Peter asked. I glowered at him. "I'm a year younger than you, of course I'm okay," replied. He raised his arms up in surrender, and I smiled. "Got you," I whispered in his ear.

A/N:

Dear readers,

I hope you liked this chapter, I'll be on this account for a longer time now, so that I could continuously update this book as much as I can along with the rest of my books which I'm working on.

In the next chapter, Lucy wants to play hide and seek. Edmund, Peter, and Susan all think it's a childish game, but with a bit of persuasion from both Lucy and Kathleen, they agree to play. This hide and seek game is done in pairs, so Kathleen goes with Lucy, while Susan goes with Edmund. Peter is the one searching for the others. Kathleen and Lucy find Narnia.

Please comment/review, vote, and fan me! :)

Yours Truly,

moonlitsaphire


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled, and turned to way away, but then I asked, "What are you going to do, now?" Everyone stared at me, and I was wondering what would a little nine year like to do in such a boring place. There wasn't much to do around, and it seemed that Lucy would probably not want to sit around doing nothing her entire time here. "What do you want to do, Lucy?" I asked. She looked up at me with wide eyes, and replied, "Can we play hide and seek?"

"Oh, but that's a kid's game," Edmund said.

"There's nothing much to do here, unless you want to spend the rest of your days here outside or reading a book all day," I said.

"You shouldn't tell me what to do," Edmund countered.

"You shouldn't underestimate me," I replied.

"You haven't been there through the good and bad times our family has had. You will never be our true sister!" Edmund shouted.

"You don't know what I go through, and being here with you is just going to make my life as miserable as it was before I got here. You know what? Don't listen to me. Go do whatever you want, I'm going to go to my room where I won't bother you," I said.

"Go then, we don't need you!" Edmund yelled.

"Wrap him up, please," I told the plants, "and if he tries to get out, tighten your grip on him." I turned around, and walked away. I didn't care how mean I seemed at the moment, but if I was to live like the girl I was before I was living here, then I'm going to do something about it. It was going to be lunchtime soon, and I think I'll skip eating. I can do a lot worse, but I spared him because he was my brother. I knew how to use a sword and I took martial arts when I lived back in England. All the weapons you handed me, I would be able to use, and defeat you with.

"Lunchtime!" I heard Ms. McGrady call out. I wasn't very hungry, so I stayed in my room through lunch, Edmond was probably out of his sushi roll mode by now, and I didn't want to be anywhere near him for the rest of the day, maybe even longer. I really didn't need to have him beating down on me more than he already has, but maybe I do need the fresh air. As long as the others aren't outside, I would be okay outside. I'll wait a while, I don't want Ms. McGrady seeing me outside while the others are eating. The best I could do right now is open a window to the fresh air in.

It was two hours after Ms. McGrady called us for lunch, so the others must be done eating. I opened my door, and walked down the hallway. I walked the long way to get out of the house because the others' rooms are in the way of the shorter route. I needed the fresh air, and being locked up in my room all day was terrible. I made it out to the fresh air and walked to the flower patch again. "Would you mind me practicing on you?" I asked. The plants stayed still for a moment, but then started to create things out of the fallen leaves, vines, and branches. It was fun watching the plants create such a wonderful opponent for me.

"You ready?" I asked, getting into my fighting stance. I grabbed a stick that was lying around to be my sword, and I pulled myself together. "Attack!" I called out.

The dummy came at me, and I lashed my "sword" at it. It was like as if I was fighting an actual person, the way the dummy acted like it was wounded. I threw a sick kick, back kick, and front kick at the dummy, and it staggered backwards. I watched as it tried to land a punch at me, but I blocked it, and lashed it across the face with my "sword". I smirked, and as it came charging at me, I timed it just right to flip, and land on top of the dummy. With my "sword", I jabbed it in the back, and jumped off before it hit the ground. "I knew I could do it!" I exclaimed, "and thank you for the help, you made it seem so life like. It's like I was home again." I placed the stick back on the ground, and bowed to the damaged dummy. I thought, You can fix yourself. Within a few seconds, all the leaves, vines, and branches were back where I found them.

I turned around to walk back in the house without being noticed, but that backfired when I saw the Pevensie siblings staring at me like I was some kind of alien. I smiled, and said, "How are you guys doing?" They were still staring at me dumbstruck. Lucy was the first to come out of her trans, and Edmund was the last like always. "Seriously, haven't you ever seen a girl hit someone before?" I asked. They shook their heads, but I knew they were never really going to see any girl kicking someone else's arse.

"So, Lucy you still up for that game of hide and seek?" I asked. She nodded,and I turned to everyone. "Who's going to go against my wishes of playing this game?" I asked. Everyone turned to look at each other, and finally Peter came forward saying, "No one will." I smile, and turned to Lucy saying, "See how easy it was to win them over?" She looked at them, and then at me. "Well choose a partner," I told her. She hesitated, and before long she chose me to be her partner. "Well between the three of you, choose who's going to be the seeker," I explained. It didn't take very long for Susan and Edmund to point at the eldest Pevensie. "Alright, so Susan and Edmund are partners. If Peter gets one of you, the other partner can come, and put you back in the game by touching you," I explained. "Let's hide, and get a signal to signal your partner if they have been caught," I said to everyone.

They looked at me with interest on their face, but then a confused expression ran across Peter's face. "When will the people switch out then," he asked. I knew what he was trying to say, but I could tell that the others didn't. "When you capture both team members," I answered. He sighed, and I knew that Lucy would probably be the hardest to find in this huge house. I had to stick with her, so that Peter wouldn't be able to find me. "Come on, and Peter count," I said. We ran into the house, and I dragged Lucy with me. We had to make minimal amount of sound to run through the halls. When we came to the stairs, I wasn't willing to waste my time, so wrapping my arms around Lucy, I jumped into the air and did a flip landing easily on the other side. I placed Lucy down, and we continued to speed walk through the house. The best hiding place had to be somewhere no one ever went.

We made it to the end of the hall, and found another hall. As we walked towards it, we could hear Peter coming in our direction. I ran for the doors, and Lucy followed behind me. All of them were locked, so when we reached the last door, I was loosing hope that any of the doors would open. I turned the knob of the last door, and to my surprise, it opened without a squeak. Inside the room was empty except for a large rectangular shaped piece of furniture covered with a blanket. I closed the door behind us, and walked over to the cloth. Lucy looked at me for a moment, and then like as if we had the same idea at the same time, we each pulled the cloth down at the same exact time.

As the cloth fell to the ground, I saw that what was being hidden by the cloth was a wardrobe. Why would anyone hide this wardrobe? Lucy and I could hear Pete's steps coming closer, so we quickly opened the wardrobe, and stepped inside lightly closing the wardrobe's door behind us. I smiled as we headed for the back of the wardrobe. At the back of the wardrobe, it wasn't wood that we had touched, but a pine needle that was from a Christmas tree. I turned around to see a wonderful world that was filled with snow. What an adventure this would be, I muttered to myself.

A/N:

Dear readers,

Sorry for the last post, but I was busy with other things that came up during the week, and a project that I had to do during the weekend. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I will be posting the next chapter soon I hope. I love writing, and I will not go on without writing you guys another amazing chapter.

The next chapter, Lucy and Kathleen have ventured into the land of Narnia where they meet a friendly fawn that takes them to his house for a cup of tea. When the girls return to the McGrady's house, they run out yelling that they were fine, and that they were back. Not a minute had passed from the time they left, so everyone thought they were crazy.

Please comment/review, vote, and/or fan me! :)

Your Faithful Author,

moonlitsaphire


End file.
